War Bonds
by zerowolf13000666
Summary: When two old war comrades encounter each other at the Phantomhive household, sparks fly. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Flashback: Two Years Ago_

"_Get her to the medical tent now!" A soldier screamed at his comrades. A young woman, not a month older than nineteen, lied on a stretcher and was being rushed to the nearest medical tent, bullet holes gracing her body and a slice from a bayonet stretching the length of her face . She was the only female soldier in the army, and a damn good one at that. Until the ambush happened. "B-Bard…" She whispered, "Wh-where's Bard…?" As she was brought into the tent, a familiar voice echoed in the crowd. "HUNTER?!" Bard rushed to her side and saw the damage done to her body, her red uniform absorbed the blood so it just looked like gaping holes in her torso. "Bard…" she reached for his hand only to faint from the amount of blood loss. "HUNTER!"_

_Two Years Later: Phantomhive Manor_

A young woman, at the age of twenty-one, approached the doors of the Phantomhive Manor. She had long brown hair pinned up in a bun, and eyes to match her hair. A section of her hair covered half of her face. She had on a long mahogany colored dress with white lace trim. She had a medium sized suitcase in tote. She brought her hand up to the door to knock, only to have it open before she could. A tall man, clad in black, stood before her. "Miss Hunter Wolf?" He asked. "Yes, sir. I am the one who answered to the job as an assistant cook." He smiled and cleared the way for her to enter the manor. "Thank you, mister…?" "Sebastian Michaelis, I am the butler of the manor." She had barely taken ten steps into the manor and she was greeted by another man, if you could call him that. He looked to be no more than the age of thirteen. "Are you the new worker to assist our cook?" He asked in a somewhat of a cold tone. "Yes, my name is Hunter Wolf. It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Lord Phantomhive." He grinned. "I am surprised that you know my name already, and I haven't even introduced myself to you." "Well, your name is widely known throughout the world, sir. What person wouldn't know your name?" Ciel shut his eyes and shrugged. "I suppose it is time that you meet the other manor personnel."

Sebastian and Ciel guided Hunter down to the kitchen, where the other five members of the Phantomhive household were currently located. "Everyone, listen up," Sebastian started, " this is Hunter Wolf, the new assistant cook. Please introduce yourselves to the young lady." The first one to stand was dressed in a gardener's apparel. "My name is Finnian, but you can call me Finny! I'm the gardener!" The next one to stand was a young lady, about Hunter's age. "My name is Meirin, and I'm the maid!" The third person to stand was a young man, seemingly younger than Hunter. He had snakes coiling across his body and scales on his face. "His name is Snake, says Oscar. And these are Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Dan, and Keats." He named off all of his snakes. The fourth one to stand was wearing a chef's uniform and he had goggles around his neck. "I'm Bard, and I'm the cook, so I guess I'll be the one you're assisting." Bard? The name suddenly hit Hunter like a bag of bricks. Was it the same Bard that she served in the military those two years ago? It had to be, he had the same looks and the same voice and everything! Even the aura around him was the same. "And this is Tanaka." Sebastian snapped Hunter from her thoughts and pointed to a little man sitting in the corner with a cup of tea in his hands. "Ho, ho, ho…" He simply sighed. "Now that the introductions are done, let's leave them to get to know each other better. Hell, she may become more than an assistant cook around here." Ciel stated and motioned for Sebastian to follow him out of the kitchen. Hunter was left with the five workers. "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Hunter Wolf, but please just call me Hunter. No miss or anything of the sort." Hunter said as she brushed her hair behind her ear, revealing a scar down the left side of her face. Bard suddenly turned pale. "That scar…" "Yes, what it is, Bard?" "Hunter… I thought you died."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hunter…I thought you died." Bard stated a little off guard. "No, I was shipped back home after my near fatal injuries were taken care of." Hunter replied. Then, without warning, Bard jumped over to Hunter and hugged her. "I… I'm so happy to see you alive. After the ambush and you being fatally wounded, I thought… I thought I lost you." Bard was near to tears. "Bard, how do you know Hunter?" Meirin asked. Finny just tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, how?" Bard let go of Hunter and turned to his two friends. "We were soldiers together two years ago. There was an ambush and Hunter was fatally wounded and after she was sent to the doctors, I never saw her again." Bard said. "Oh wow, Hunter, you were a soldier? You must be the only female soldier in Great Britain!" "I **was **the only female soldier in Great Britain." Bard had returned to his seat at the table and stared at the floor scratching his head. "It must be fate that we'd end up at the same place for the same job. Since when do you know how to cook?" Hunter giggled. "After I recovered from my injuries I became a part time cook at a local pub. When the pub burned down I sought out another job. So when I heard there was an opening as an assistant cook here, I jumped at the opportunity." Bard laughed. "Well, you're going to have one hell of a challenge working with me." -

- Nightfall came quickly, it being autumn and all. Meirin showed Hunter to her room and said goodnight. Hunter lied in bed for what seemed like hours, wide awake. All she could think about was Bard. It was clearly obvious that she had some sort of feelings for the ex-army man, but how he felt about her was a completely different story. She knew he cared for her, but how was unknown. "Bard…" she sighed. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Hunter got up and answered the door. "Bard? What are you doing here? It's midnight." Bard just sighed and helped himself in to her room. "I'm sorry, Hunter, but I couldn't sleep. I assume neither could you?" Hunter shook her head no. "Why did you come to see me though?" Bard turned around and grabbed Hunter by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, Hunter! I had to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you since when we were in the army. I know you may not feel the same way towards me, but I had to let you know." Hunter was awestruck at what Bard just said. She couldn't think straight. The first thing that came to her mind was to kiss Bard. And kiss him she did. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back. The kiss was deep and passionate, and long overdue. They broke apart for air after a minute or so. "I've been dying to do that," Bard said breathlessly. "Please, let me spend the night with you. I don't want anything, just to sleep next to you." Hunter smiled and nodded. They walked over to her bed, that was obviously too small for two people. Bard lied down first and pulled Hunter on top of him. "If we can't lay next to each other, then you'll just have to lay on top of me." Hunter blushed and lied her head down on Bard's chest. "I love you, Bard." "I love you too, Hunter, and I'm never letting you go again."


End file.
